Walkthroughs
Mix quirky humor, science fiction and action-packed tank battles and you'll have Sony's TINY TANK. You play as the wisecracking yellow mini-tank of the title. It's your duty to stop the dastardly Mutank and his robot army from decimating what's left of mankind. Through 25 intense, varying levels, TINY TANK rolls, shoots, and quips his way towards victory. Collect nanometal and boost Tiny's powers, collect p-brains to increase smarts, and configure your weapons as you see fit. Perhaps best of all, send out your remote-controlled Teeny Weeny Tanks to scout, gather resources, or provide protection. Twelve mission-based levels are accessible and a menacing boss awaits at the end of each so be prepared! If a multiplayer contest is what you crave, a two-player Versus mode is also available. With quick, almost non-stop action and loads of humor at the ready, TINY TANK is primed to blast some fun into your gaming sessions. WARNING: This WILL spoil the game if you continue to scroll down! Levels Dead River Canyon "Dead River Canyon, enemy base, is powered by this generator. Destroy it. To achieve this goal you will need a rocket launcher to open the entrance to the gate. Destroy the the replicators, one in the canyon and one in the SenTrax base, it is easy to destroy each replicator piece by piece. WARNING: The generator is guarded by Black Bart which is both armed and heavily armored. Destroy the generator and destroy Black Bart, good luck." Ok so you start at the platform with 5 or 3 life's depending on the difficulty. You may shoot or leave the droid bots alone. They do not need to be killed. Ok, like I said, you don't need to destroy the droid bots. They are just annoyances. Shoot em anytime you feel like it, I mean, I AM NOT THE COMMANDER! So yea... lets continue. Ok, first off jump off the platform and destroy the droid bots (Like I said, you don't have to) then, head to the first door. You can destroy it or wait until the robot destroys it. Destroy the Robot and Tiny will say "Hopping for the Cowboy", "Crap Metal" or "Hang up your sperrs". It doesn't matter but its funny (Trust me). Anyways, continue your way up to the door. You might see a robot attack you. Just shoot the robot and then enter the Mine Field. (WARNING: There are alot of Mines here! You might loose a life in this part! So it's advised to finish the Replicator #1 BEFORE entering the Mine Field.) Once you enter the field, Do not shoot the sign or the mimes will turn on, trust me, you don't wanna go through like I went through. So it's advised to leave the sign alone. So go and you will see 4 Cowboy Mines. Destroy them and then you will see your objective. Shoot down the Rocket launcher and you can now enter the gate (NOTICE: If you leave the field and come back, it will appear again. Keep doing this method by re-entering, shoot, leave and repeat to get a good score of enemies). But before you go, you need to destroy the Replicator #1 Now, you will need to shoot down the bars in order to destroy it. (NOTE: If you shoot the 2 droid bots, they will keep appearing until you destroy the replicator and robots will continue to spawn too. This is a good way to get Nanometal, Guns and enemy kill count) Continue to shoot down the bars and destroy the replicator! Then, destroy the 2 droid bots and then continue to the door. Shoot down the "big door" and avoid the falling door. Continue into the base and shoot the 3 bots and get the defense gadget and get inside the lasers (BEWARE, if you aren't fast enough, you WILL die and loose a life.). By the time you get there, your taunts will be disabled when you get to the doors as the talk show is coming up, so stick tight! Destroy the replicators for a speedrun or destroy the bots for a huge enemy, guns and Nanometal count then destroy the replicators. Now, on to the Generator and Black Bart! Now, shoot the lasers and get through and then head to the doors then you will see a cowboy guarding the room. Destroy it then proceed. WARNING: Just like what the satellite told you, Black Bart is guarding the generator. The most easiest way of defeating him is to shoot the generator 1st then kill Black Bart really close to his knee (This is a Glitch and it is counted as a safe spot) or you can shoot Bart far away and avoid his gun. Once he is destroyed, destroy the generator and leave. Then leave at the rocket platform at the front of the base. You cant bring the weapons with you just to let you know. Then you jump on the platform then MISSION COMPLETE! (NOTE: Black Bart drops a hat which is a Easter Egg. You will stick with the hat until you are killed. Once your killed, your hat is gone for the rest of the game.) Mortar Villa Airfield "Mortar Villa Airfield is used to supply raw nanometal to remote locations around the globe. Destroy the Cargo Ship and the production of raw nanometal will be stopped. its hull is impenratable, but you will great damage if you destroy it when it loads it cargo. Destroy the tanks who are guarding it, destroying the mortars on the cliff walls will make your mission easier. Good luck." As Nabo said, you must stay careful of the mortars that shoot at you when you get off. It's a dangerous new weapon that will allow you to get a good radius of fire. Once you jump off, destroy the 2 mortars and get the weapons. Note that you are considered safe as there is no other robots around but once you destroy the two (Which Tiny will say "Blow that burrito good!", continue on by exploring the area and get used to your surroundings. Once your done smelling the fresh night sky, go into the teleporter and head on to the main area. Once you landed in the airfield, stay very careful of mortars and a new "friend" called Blue Tiny. If you want to, you can destroy it and get its weapon or you can just leave them alone. If they are on a harder level, they will become aggressive and attack. Once you waste your time shooting those fools, the cargo ship will arrive to get the nanometal. You must shoot the cargo into the ship as it will attack you. You only need to do this 2 times. The ship is has a impenetrable forcefield. You need to shoot the cargo when its near the ship. Once your done, MISSION COMPLETED! (Note, if you go into the cliffs, you will see a Blue Tiny with a invincibility shield. You may shoot the Blue Tiny (Forced to if it's hard) or leave it alone. It will make it easier as the firepower will not harm you for 15 seconds.). Raw Material Nano Mine Desert Robo-Train Nanometal Curing & Cooling Center The Nanometal Mountain Undergrond Recycling Plant Atmospheric Reduction Center Magneto Synchrotron Transporter The Frozen Lake Mount Mutank The Rail Gun Launcher The Maze